


Painting

by bloopy_moons



Series: Let's Play || Salt Squad One Shots [36]
Category: Salty Boys - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Depression, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Painting, Painting Therapy, Pintrests writing prompts, Sad Ending, this is a vent fic too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopy_moons/pseuds/bloopy_moons
Summary: "I was never good at painting,"Or, the one where Wade's trying to paint a picture.





	Painting

"I was never good at painting," Wade held his old paints in his hands, the watercolors now dried from months of no use.

"But you were a work of art, and I was determined to paint you in all your beauty..." He sniffed, a sorrowful grin casting across his face as he sat down on the wobbly stool. In front of him was a canvas, currently white and empty. He reached for a paint brush, the bristles now flayed and uneven. He knew he should've gotten rid of them, he had countless unopened packs of new brushes upon his shelves, but none of them felt right.

They weren't his.

Wade dipped the brush in a jar of water, a comforting ting bouncing to his ears as he wetted each of the paints.

"You always told me they were beautiful, even the first ones. And we both know how terrible those came out," Wade laughed, a shaky hand moving to create the first stroke.

Brown.

"Most people call it an ugly color, it's always either mud or something, never pretty," Wade smiled, the water colors moving across the canvas as if they were actually fish swimming happily around a riverbend.

"But on the contrary, brown is probably one of my favorites. It's warm, it's honestly, it feels like home," Wade dipped his brush in yellow as he began adding highlights into the eyes.

"You have beautiful eyes, the kind a person could get lost in, and I always did. Have you ever seen brown eyes in the sun?" Wade paused, as if awaiting for an answer as he collected more pigment on his brush.

"You don't always notice it at first, but you'll see that 'brown' is no longer the correct way to describe them. They melt into golden ray's, circling an eclipse. And when it turns late, brown eyes turn into their very own sunset," Wade wade whisked his brush around in the cup of water, the clearness turning golden before he moved to the next color.

Red.

"Your face always turned the most amazing shade of red when ever you laughed, it always had that blush to it, making you look as if you were always laughing. Always happy," Wade slowed his strokes, his eyebrows scrunching in the middle as he stared hard at his work.

"Your lips were always red too, you bite them when you were nervous, it was cute," a frown tugged at the corner of Wade's mouth

"But sometimes...sometimes they we're blue, or purple. You weren't happy those days," Wade moved to collect blue on his brush, inspecting the color carfully before adding it to his work.

"Your eyes were puffy those days too, on better ones they were just red..." hesitantly he moved the brush to paint blue under the bright eyes. He paused, putting down his brush as his body shook, sobs moved through his body but he couldn't feel any tears fall from his face.

"Oh my sweet boy, what did I do to you?" Wade wiped his finger over the portrait, blue smudging over the once clear skin.

"You were so happy, yet I still can't paint you that way," Wade squeezed his eyes shut, his breathing becoming labored as he pushed the easel away causing it and everything on it to fall to the floor. The glass jar shattered, the colors spilled everywhere, and the portrait fell. Water fell onto it, causing the once beautiful painting to bleed.

"I miss you!" Wade shouted as he spun around his room, the white walls mocking him, as if trying to tell him how alone he was. No one was there, no one was ever there.

"You left me! You left me!" His voice was sore yet still no tears fell.

"I didn't want you to go! I could've helped you! Why did you go!" He fell onto the sheetless bed, the harsh springs cutting into him as he heard the faint echo of shoes coming from down the hall outside his room. He didn't flinch when the door opened, the back of it slamming into the wall as nurses entered.


End file.
